Genkai toppa x sabaibā
druga czołówka Dragon Ball Super. Utwór grany jest od odcinka 77., wykonawcą piosenki jest Yukinojō Mori. Japoński (wersja TV) 興奮すーっゾ! 宇宙へＧＯ！ 最先端の"夢中"をどう! この手に掴むよ 素っ頓狂に笑ってタイ! チンプンカンはなれっこダイ! Ｉ ｃａｎ｀ｔ ｇｅｔ ｎｏ ｓａｔｉｓｆａｃｔｉｏｎ （ｗｏｏ－ｈｏｏ） 怠屈は （ｗｏｏ－ｈｏｏ） 石になる 重くて落ちちゃう前に （Ｌｅｔ｀ｓ ｆｌｙ ｈｉｇｈ） （ｗｏｏ－ｈｏｏ） ワクワクの （ｗｏｏ－ｈｏｏ） 羽ひろげ 次の世界へ行こう 可能性のドアされたまま やれやれ... 今度も ブチやぶる 今だ!限界x突破叫べ!へのへのカッパ 無敵のオイラがそこで待っている ドラゴンボール 全王様もオッタマゲ~!! Japoński (pełna wersja)Tekst spisany ze słuchu. 興奮すっぞ宇宙へＧＯ！ 最先端の夢中をどう！ この手に掴むよ 素っ頓狂に笑ってたい！ ちんぷんかんは慣れっこだい！ Ｉ ｃａｎ｀ｔ ｇｅｔ ｎｏ ｓａｔｉｓｆａｃｔｉｏｎ 退屈は石になる 重くて落ちちゃう前に （Ｌｅｔ｀ｓ ｆｌｙ ｈｉｇｈ） ワクワクの羽広げ 次の世界へ行こう 可能性のドアはロックされたまま やれやれ今度も壁をぶち破る 今だ限界×突破叫べへのへのかっぱ 無敵のオイラがそこで待っている ドラゴンボールスーパー 全王様もおったまげ〜！ 想像すっぞ愉快な今日！ 天丼天気危険は超！ 夢見りゃ叶うよ 大混戦だ かかってこい！ バッタンキューと 捻ってポイ！ Ｉ ｃａｎ｀ｔ ｇｅｔ ｍｏｒｅ ｓａｔｉｓｆａｃｔｉｏｎ 信じれば手の中に 渦巻くかめはめの波 （Ｌｅｔ｀ｓ ｍａｋｅ ｉｔ） 悲しみを砕く時 君も 戦士だろ 意外性を秘めた奴が生き残る マジかよ １００倍ヤバいサバイバル 行くぞ限界×突破パワー全開 秒速進化のバトルが見せ場さ ドラゴンボールスーパー 破壊神だけへちゃむくれ〜！ 可能性のドアはロックされたまま やれやれ今度も壁をぶち破る 今だ限界×突破叫べへのへのかっぱ 無敵のオイラがそこで待っている 半端じゃないスーパー 超えてやるぜスーパー ドラゴンボールスーパー 全王様もおったまげ〜！ Japoński, transkrypcja Kōfun suzzo! Uchū e GO! Saisentan no muchū o dō! Kono te ni tsukamuyo Suttonkyō ni waratte tai! Chinpunkan wa narekko dai! I can't get no satisfaction (woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa (woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) Wakuwaku no (woo-hoo) Hane hiroge Tsugi no sekai e ikō Kanōsē no doa wa rokku sareta mama Yareyare… Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Henoheno kappa Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru Doragon Bōru Sūpā Zen'ō sama mo ottamage~!! Sōzō suzzo yukaina kyō! Tendon tenki kiken wa! Yumemirya kanau yo Dai konsenda kakatte koi! バッタンキューと 捻ってポイ！ I can't get more satisfaction Shinjireba te no naka ni Uzumaku kame wa me no nami (Let's make it) Kanashimi o kudaku toki Kimi mo senshidaro Igai-sei o himeta yatsu ga ikinokoru Majikayo 100-bai yabai sabaibaru Ikuzo genkai × toppa pawā zenkai Byōsoku shinka no batoru ga miseba sa Doragonbōrusūpā Hakai-shin dake hecha mukure 〜! Kanōsei no doa wa rokku sa reta mama Yareyare kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu Imada genkai × toppa sakebe e no he no kappa Muteki no oira ga soko de matte iru Hanpa janai sūpā Koete yaru ze sūpā Doragonbōrusūpā Zen ōsama mo ottamage 〜! Angielskie tłumaczenie (wersja TV) Get excited! To space, let's go! The latest obsession! Join the flow? I'll hold in my hand I wanna laugh like a crazy! I'm used bein' confused! I can't get no satisfaction (woo-hoo) Boredom (woo-hoo) Becomes a stone Before it gets too heavy and falls (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) Let's spread (woo-hoo) Our wings of excitement Let's go to the next world The door of possibilities is still locked Oh well, I'll break through the wall again Now! Shoot past the limit! Shout "It's piece of cake"! The invincible me is waitin' there Dragon Ball Super Even Zen-Oh sama will be blown away!! Polskie tłumaczenie (wersja TV) Bądźmy podekscytowani. W kosmos. Wyruszamy Najnowsza obsesja! dołącz do lotu! Utrzymam w swojej ręce Chcę się śmiać jak szalony Jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia omylnym Nie mogę mieć żadnej satysfakcji Ło o nuda Ło o staje się kamieniem Zanim stanę się zbyt ciężki i spadnę (polecę wysoko) Ło o Rozstawny Ło o Nasze skrzydła podniecenia Dotrzyjmy do następnego świata Drzwi możliwości nadal są zablokowane No dobrze, ponownie przebiję się przez ścianę Teraz! Wystrzelę do granic możliwości. Krzyczę! To bułka z masłem! Czekam tam niezwyciężony ja Dragon Ball Super Nawet Zeno-sama zostanie zdmuchnięty!! Wyobraźnia jest śmieszna! Nowe niebezpieczeństwa zmieniają się jak pogoda, między nimi jestem jak piłeczka i to jest super! Marzenie się spełnia Chodź i podejmij się wielkiej bitwy! Zwróćmy się w odpowiednim kierunku! Nie będę mieć więcej satysfakcji Uwierz w swoje możliwości Zakręcone kamehamehy (Dalej, zróbmy je) Kiedy rozpali cię smutek Ty też jesteś wojownikiem Przetrwałem nieoczekiwane przygody A to jest 100 razy bardziej niebezpieczna przygoda Przekroczę limity mocy nie do przekroczenia To najlepsze miejsce do bitwy o przekroczenie granic szybkości Dragon Ball Super Po prostu przysięgnij na boga zniszczenia! Drzwi do nowych możliwości zostaną zablokowane Czy tym razem zburzysz mur? Teraz krzyczę, by przełamać limity Czeka na nas niesamowity Iru Super. Nie minęła jeszcze połowa Super Będę ponad to Dragon Ball Super Nawet Król Wszystkiego zostanie zdmuchnięty Galeria 【full】限界突破×サバイバー【ドラゴンボール超 OP2】Limit Break X Survivor【Dragon Ball Super Opening 2】|Pełna piosenka drugiego openingu DBS. 【ドラゴンボール超】新主題歌「限界突破×サバイバー」（歌：氷川きよし）|Oficjalne wideo czołówki – saga przetrwania wszechświata. Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 v2|Zaktualizowana wersja czołówki z Freezerem. Przypisy Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS